Frozen Among Heavens
by Platinum Assassin Alchemist
Summary: Toushiro has been transported to the world of Twilight after his fight with Harribel and is now stuck. He doesn't know what has become of Soul Society, doesn't know if anyone is searching for him, but what he does know is that this "Seth" has really seemed to have grown on him. (Warning: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, ToushiroxSeth, Cursing)
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**A/N: Well I have decided there just aren't enough Twilight/Bleach Crossovers with Toushiro as the main character so... well I guess I'm going to attempt to create one.**

**WARNING: Mild cursing, there may be yaoi (BoyxBoy), etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and/or Twilight. All rights are reserved to Tite Kubo and Stephanie Meyer respectively.**

He stared down at the furor unraveling below his feet as he fought for his life against the Tercera Espada. The woman had managed to fatally wound him so far, though she had not managed to go on unscathed either. Whether that was because of her or simply because of Toushiro's unwavering will, neither of them knew. The Espada had proven herself a more than worthy foe for the young taichou, having been able to do this well so far.

The battle seemed like it would never come to a finale, though fate seemed to pull some strings as Harribel was betrayed by the man whom she had entrusted her life with, Aizen Sosuke. Aizen had ruthlessly struck her down with a single swing of his zanpakuto, one that she was unable to counter and ultimately the woman fell from the heavens and to the Earth below. Toushiro starred with abhorrence at the man and before he could do anything he saw Aizen open some sort of senkaimon and send him crashing through it, sealing it shut as he went. The voice of his fukutaichou rang through his head as he slowly sucummbed to the darkness that had been begging him to give in.

**-FrozenAmongHeavens- (A/N: This'll be my line break so don't worry if you see it)**

It was just a normal day of patrol, nothing special really. Well it wasn't anything special until they found _him_. The boy that had been covered in a sickening amount of the riotous fragrance of blood. Now that had been an unsettling fact about the boy; however that had not stopped the two shapeshifters from shifting back to their original forms, slipping on a pair of shorts, and quickly carrying the boy towards their pack leader's house.

The thunderous sound of running footsteps broke through the laughter of the pack as the two shapeshifters transported the young boy into the house, "What the hell did you do to him?" A voice broke the tense silence that followed the arrival of the pack members. Though the question was blunt the two immediately went on the defense.

"We didn't do anything! We just found the kid this way," As they all argued about what had happened to the boy they failed to notice the groan come from where they had lain the boy down on the couch. Slowly teal eyes began to open as Hitsugaya Toushiro's brain began to piece together the fact that he did not have any clue as to where he was. The taichou attempted to sit up though he was quickly stopped by a hand gently pushing him back down. His teal eyes met a pair of chocolate brown orbs and for some reason he seemed to just get pulled into the waves of a brown sea in the form of this person's eyes. Who the hell were those?


	2. Chapter 2 - Seth's Revelation

**A/N: If my chapters seem really short I apologize. I'll try to make them longer.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Cursing, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and/or Twilight**

**Review Responses;**

**Lupin-Black: Thanks for reveiwing!**

**Sakurayuuki19: I really appreciate all the support and I thank you a million times for telling me that I'm an awesome writer! Also I think Toushiro will be able to tell the pack about his past life and such, though I don't know exactly when that will happen. It'll probably be in this chapter or the next few ones.**

**AnomolyLady: I thank you for taking the time to review and read my story!**

**Black Cat Angel: Thank you for wishing me luck and I really appreciate the review!**

** .Pearl: Thanks for taking the time to review and read this story!**

**Guests/People who reviewed without an account: Thank you for reviewing! I Really appreciate each and every one!**

**-FrozenAmongHeavens-**

"Where... am I?" The question that came from the taichou's lips was fairly straight forward and the owner of the entrancing eyes _would _have answered had it not been for the fact that the question was spoken in a language foreign to their self.

"Uh... sorry, but I don't... understand..." The voice was young and couldn't have belonged to any of the arguing men on the other side of the room, the ice dragon had concluded as he searched for the owner of the voice. Luckily though he had been able to understand the boy's sentence, having been forced to learn several languages over the years of being sent to many of the cases involving the world of the living.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to having to speak English," His sentence was fluently spoken with the exception of his faint accent, though it did not overpower his words at all. "But who are you, and where am I?" His question held slight suspicion to it as he studied the boy that he had been speaking to. The boy had deep brown eyes accompanied by dark black hair and a tanned skin tone. He also took notice that this boy had a rather muscular build for one of his approximate age, somewhere around 15 he had assumed. As he finished his assessment of the boy he raised a brow at the boy, indicating that his questions had not been answered yet.

"Oh right! I'm Seth and right now you're in La Push," The boy had responded in a way that suggested that he held an optimistic and self-assured attitude, one that seemed nearly the polar opposite of his own icy and serious attitude. The taichou nodded slowly as he glanced at his surroundings once again, discovering that there was at least 8 other people besides himself and Seth.

"La Push..." Seth heard the strange boy mutter with a small frown overtaking his face. The boy was unlike anyone he had ever seen before. He held an icy and authouritive aura to himself and his eyes held an unknown pain to them and the wisdom of a seasoned warrior. His eyes... he was drawn to them and felt himself drowning in the icy depths of the turquiose orbs. And all at once he realized just _why _he could lose himself in the other boy's eyes... he had some sort of _crush _on a _boy he only met hours ago_. His revelation hit him hard as he worried over what would happen if the others, hell if the boy found out about this. The boy's voice brought him back from his musings with something he had wanted to know for a while, "Toushiro Hitsugaya... my name's Toushiro Hitsugaya."


	3. Chapter 3 - Toushiro's Past

His striking turquiose eyes flashed around the room taking in his surroundings. Yes there were people in the room. Yes Matsumoto wasn't there. Yes he had a migraine. And _yes _that Seth kid had managed to find a way through the thick shell of ice around his heart and develop a soft spot for him. That was something that had taken Matsumoto and Hinamori years to do. He quickly flicked his gaze towards the man whom held an air of superiority, an aura that he himself possessed. "I apologize for being here... I can tell you don't trust, let alone like, outsiders on your land." He kept his façade up his frozen, emotionless, 'I'm-an-adult' façade that only Matsumoto had seemed able to destroy. After all how could he hide behind a façade when Matsumoto was his best friend and he her's? Yes his best friend was the volumptuos, drunken fukutaichou* Matsumoto Rangiku and yes Matsumoto Rangiku's best friend was the "scary", frozen dragon Hitsugaya Toushiro. Strange duo they were, but up until the very end they were at each others side, fighteing for thier lives.

However Hitsugaya banished any furthur thoughts on the subject, promising himself that soon enough he would return to Seireitei*. For now though he was low on reiatsu and he knew that reishi was weak within the western world... _'Weak but there.' _He reminded himself. _'It will be years before I recover all of my reiatsu given how weak the reishi supply is here...' _His thoughts were interrupted by a resounding explosion ringing thoughout all of their ears.

"Damned bloodsuckers... I bet they did this," He heard one of the men mutter under their breath. That was all he needed. If "bloodsuckers" referred to "vampire" then human souls were at risk. And his job was to protect souls. Though if it was _those _vampires he wouldn't mind it... after all they _did _save him at one point and even a drop of his blood reached the fangs of those vampires. But if it wasn't... he'd die defending humans. That's how he thought of it, but it didn't really matter... because this is what he had sworn to do what he wanted to do. His fight with Harribel put him at an even greater disadvantage than he had intended it to.

"Shikantanai... Thank you for your hospitality, but I have to go now." He pushed himself from the couch he lay on with an arm holding the wound on his abdomen. Wincing as he pulled himself up he slowly made his way toward the door ignoring the cries of protest that surrounded him. He had to do this... if he couldn't why was he a taichou of gotei juusan? "I wish I could stay to show you my appreciation... but as my duty as Taichou of the Juu Buntai... I can't let this off." And with that he shunpoed off toward the vampires reiatsu.

**-FrozenAmongHeavens- -Time Skip 2 hrs.-**

It had been nearly two hours since the mysterious Hitsugaya Toushiro had disappeared. All of the werewolves had convened with the elders of the Quileute tribe trying to figure out what to do with the boy if he ever returned. In the end the conversation still dragged on past the two hour mark. "He's dangerous... you can just feel his power." Many agreed with the boy known as Jacob's observation. That Hitsugaya kid held such power and authority to himself that none had made a move to near him, but Seth.

"No. I don't think he's dangerous... I think he's more... powerful than dangerous. I saw his face scrunch up in worry when Paul muttered about the bloodsuckers." The only female member of the pack supplied. A few of the pack members agreed to Leah's observation... only three did though: Seth, Quill, and Sam did. Sam agreeing to that shocked the group... normally Leah and the alpha were polar opposites in opinions, but this time they both agreed that the boy wasn't dangerous.

"Then what do we do with the kid if he shows up?" The gruff voice of Paul broke through the tense silence that had over come the Quileute tribe. The others mulled it over a minute before an icy voice broke their train of thoughts. An all too familiar icy voice.

"How about you let _him _tell you a little bit about himself before you go making assumptions?" The question was dry with humour and the pack whipped around to be met with the sight of the Juu Buntai Taichou himself as he seated himself against a nearby tree. The group all sputtered out replies, but ultimately Billy Black was the one to answer to answer Toushiro's question.

"Please do tell us a bit about yourself. I believe it would make things significantly easier to decide." He only received a nod in reply as he waited for the pack to settle down. After about a minute of noise the pack was seated around a bon fire on logs, with Toushiro sitting against a nearby tree and Hyourinmaru leaned against his chest.

"To start off I need to tell you about _what _I am. I am what is known as a Shinigami, or rather a Death God, and keep balance between Soul Society, or Heaven, and the World of the Living. The souls that do not move on quickly enough become Hollows. Hollows consume souls in order to try to fill the hole that they have where their hearts should be, hence why they are called Hollows." He paused to let the information sink in before continuing. "In Soul Society Shinigami reside within Seireitei and there are 13 divisions there. Each division with a taichou, or captain, and a fukutaichou, or Lieutenant. I am the taichou of the tenth division. I graduated the acamdemy in one year in what should have been at least six or seven years.

"My fukutaichou was named Rangiku Matsumoto... she was, and still is, my best friend. I can... or rather could trust her with anything as lazy as she was," It was true the two trusted each other very much. He trusted that she wouldn't drink too much, hence why he never removed her hidden sake bottles. "There were three traitors among the taichou. Aizen, Tousen, and Ichimaru. Aizen faked his death in a time of caos and destroyed what sanity my sister had. After a long chain of events we finally confronted the three traitors. We had most of the taichou and some of the fukutaichou with us, Matsumoto was with me when we were forced to fight Aizen's top three warriors.

"My opponent was Tier Harribel and her subordinates. Matsumoto took on her subordinates and I trusted that she would not die. I took on Harribel and as time passed with each blow we made we both became more and more tired. Eventually Aizen escaped the bondage that our soutaichou, or Captain Commander, placed upon him. He struck down Harribel before opening a senkaimon, a gate that lets us cross worlds, and threw me into it. I woke up in your house after that. There is much more to my past and there are some things I am leaving out, but this was only to supply what you needed... my background and what I am." His story finished and many of the people looked at him in shock. Though the most shock was evident on Seth's young features. This boy... younger than him... was _dead_? It made no sense yet it made all the sense in the world. '_Why couldn't this have been less complicated?' _Seth quietly thought to himself... but he didn't have any idea just how deep Toushiro's past really went.


	4. Chapter 4 - Confessions

_He gazed silently into my warm gaze. He looked absolutely beautiful with his frosty turquiose eyes and the pure snowy locks that adorned his head. His mouth had curved up into a frosty smile and his cool pale hand reached up and gently caressed my cheek that burned crimson._

_ He moved ever so slowly closer to me beginning to lessen the distance between us. My eyes widened in shock as I felt a smooth pair of lips cover my own. I felt my eyes close as I let myself slip from my own grasp of rationality and fell into Toushiro's gentle kiss and caresses. Though the need for oxygen became apparent to us both and we pulled away. He quietly parted his lips as he spoke in a calm manner, "Seth... it's time to wake up."_

Seth jolted awake from his dreams of bliss and whipped his head around to face the boy that was the start and end of his dream. "Toushiro..." The name rolled off his tongue as easily as a shout of pain did. It was torturous yet it was still satisfying to hear his voice speak the name. It was torturous because Toushiro would never be _his _and he wouldn't ever be able to call the shinigami _his_. Yet it was satisfying because he was able to call to the boy that captured his curiosity and heart. Toushiro's icy tone broke through his thoughts and he was surprised by the words that left the shinigami's lips next.

"You know, Seth... is you truly like, or even love, someone you should let them know, regardless of age, gender, race... species." Indeed Toushiro had realized early on that Seth liked him and he admitted to himself that he did have feelings for the wolf as well. Though he still wasn't completely over his last heartache... he would try if the wolf would. The ice dragon shook his thoughts away before he looked out of the window of the Clearwater household. It had already been two weeks since Aizen had sent him through the senkaimon and he greatly missed the seireitei, though he knew he wouldn't be able to return unless Matsumoto could find his location... and knowing her and how loyal of a best friend she was he would be able to leave in no less than a few years.

In the past two weeks him and Seth had grown closer and though Toushiro still hadn't shared much more of his past he was beginning to open up to Seth and retell some of his darkest days and some of his brightest days. Though Seth could not understand _everything _Toushiro had gone he felt as though he was beginning to get a deeper understanding of the enigma that was Hitsugaya Toushiro. Though Seth still wasn't able to tell Tousiro how he really felt about the boy... and Toushiro was able. Though he didn't know how long he would be there... he didn't want to hurt the boy. As situations ran through Toushiro's mind he finally came to a conclusion. If the boy s worried about him being a boy then to hell with that. He'd just have to take matters into his own hands.

Seth watched silently as Toushiro thought and he wondered exactly _what _the taichou was thinking about. Though he didn't have to wait long as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his physique. "And when I say you should tell them... I mean tell _me _and I'll tell _you_..." Seth was shocked to say the least. He briefly wondered about if he had died and gone to heaven, but he threw the thought out of his mind... if he had died then Toushiro wouldn't be hugging him... oh wait... his job was to help the dead move on and keep balance in the world. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and stared at the boy in shock. He knew he liked him and... was he implying that he liked him as well?

Seth's arms slowly crept around the smaller male and he rested his head on top of Toushiro's. He didn't care if the pack saw him, he didn't care what his sister would think, he didn't care if he would go to hell for this, all he knew was that he had been given the opportunity to confess. An opportunity given by the one he wanted to confess to. ANd so the words slipped past his lips before he could stop them and to his great pleasure Toushiro whispered the words back to him.

They stood there for a while just reveling in the other's prescence and hiding no more than several yards away was Leah Clearwater and for the first time in a long time she grinned like the girl she used to be. Her brother had finally found the one he was meant to be with, even if it was another male she didn't care so long as her beloved little brother was happy. She quietly walked away from the scene knowing that she couldn't drop the news on him just yet. He could wait to know. Even if he only waited for a day. He could wait to know that the Volturi was coming for the Cullens and he could wait to know that the Quileute pack was going to be involved in a war and he could wait to know that they were going to ask the Shinigami for help...


	5. Chapter 5 - Old Friends

Being asked to help turn the tides of a war didn't surprise him and hell he might have even joined in on the war had he not been flung into this place from a war. "I don't know if you remember me telling you this... but I just came from a war myself. Do you honestly think I want to go back to the front lines?" His reply was not one that the pack had been expecting. No one knew what went on in the war he came from, but if it was enough to actually make him refuse their plea for help it must have been some heavy bloodshed.

"Toushiro we need your help... please." Damn it. Looks like they knew how to manipulate him through Seth. The taichou took in a deep breath before his frosty gaze swept over each member of the pack. They honestly didn't have much to offer the Cullens... He could see that the only ones that had really been in a fight this large scale were Leah and Sam, the rest seemingly only been in small skirmishes with vampires.

"It would seem that you do." And at this the Juu Buntai taichou stood from his seated position and started heading towards the meeting area that the Cullens had agreed upon with the wolves. Once he realized none of the others were following he rolled his turquoise eyes before he called back to them, "Are you all coming?!" He finally heard what he wanted to hear. Each of them had transformed to wolves and began following him. With an amused chuckle he flash stepped towards the meeting grounds.

**-FrozenAmongHeavens-**

The pack reached the grounds in record time with each one of them trying to keep up with the young taichou, however each one was unable to with his flash step. Toushiro stood above them within the trees waiting for an opportunity to come down and greet the vampires that he knew so well.

"So you all came. Where's your backup as you called them?"

"Strange... He was even ahead of us when we were coming..." Jacob looked around trying to locate the snowy haired boy as well as the rest of the pack, but Seth simply looked up at the trees and into the turquoise gaze of said taichou. Toushiro smirked knowing that the boy knew him as if he had known him his entire life before Seth called out to him.

"Toushiro!" Chuckling quietly to himself, Toushiro parted the branches that obscured him from the sight of the forest occupants.

"Yes?"

"Why are you up there?"

"I enjoy trees."

"The real reason."

"I'm a paranoid war veteran sizing up the Cullens." At that everyone stared at the small taichou in disbelief. Did he honestly think they would accept that...? On Seth's end he only gave a small snicker before he looked back at the Cullens and spoke again.

"That's Toushiro Hitsugaya, he's our backup." Hearing Toushiro's name Carlisle felt the corners of his mouth tilt up into a smile as he regarded his old friend. Toushiro sighed as he saw Carlisle and jumped down from the tree he was in and looked over each Cullen again. He nodded to himself once satisfied with his observations and looked calmly into Carlisle's eyes.

"It's been awhile, ne? Carlisle?"

**A/N: OH GOD! I've been gone who knows how long and I give you such a short chapter... I SHAME THE NAME OF AUTHORS! Again I apologize about the short chapter, but everything right now is kinda getting forced out and I have writers block... not to mention I have a second story that I'm working on currently so yea... I get distracted and forget to update. Gomenasai, minna-san.**


End file.
